ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Violetofen4
Dear Vi, Please note, that this not me trying to bully you, tease you, mock you, or anything you think I have done, or have done in the past. Please do not tell anyone, or get anyone else involved in this message, because honestly, no-one else needs to be, thank you. So, like the title says, Dear you: Vi, want can I say? Well, I'll try to be nice in this, and not bring on anything (Well, not in a bad way), so....I dont really know how to start this, after all, it's not in my nature to apologize. Well, here goes! To be honest, I think, in a different time and in different sircumstances, I think we could have been friends. I was the one you made the first wrong move, but, now I'm making the first right one, so I suppose my karam is now equle, as I like it to be. (I'm taking a big sigh (Or depression, or reliefe, I do not know) right here as I'm wrighting this) Let's see, this is already pretty long, and there's so much I want to say, but don't know how. Well, I guess I'll end this...ummmm, sorry for anything I did to you....ermmmm, if you want to follow the wikis rules, you can join here, but I'll need your IP, I was trying to find it when I unblocked you eairlier......uhhhhh, I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for forgivness....if you for forgive me, great, if not, thats fine too.....ummmm, well, thats about it.... Bye, Bloody Okay, Dead gave me a way to get the IP address I need, so I'm going to do that now. And as for the rule, like I said on Forest's message, Yes, there are, or, where people who didn't like the rule, but other (and I'm not counting Star cause she wasn't on the wiki till then) that four people, you, Bird, Forest, and Birchy, no-body else had complained about it. And their where about atleast 7 other users on there. Forest told me WOFW was a Wikia, and as such was about the community, and that is so, but if it is so, then I don't see how I was to change the rule, as that would have gone against the community. And as you, or someone else pointed out, I did make the rule, all of the other rules in fact, but that was because Jayfeather was borrow WFW's before that, and people didin't like that, so I was trying to get them happy. Also, about the email, I was nessicairly trying to get you to, I was voice my opionin that you should....which.....is slightly different .-. Sorry tho, cause you do, and shouldn't, but really, if you hadn't had sent that email, I would never had replied. I didn't, nor did I want to know it. But anyway, I wont rehash it anymore. I have a new roleplay site (Kinda like Ragnor), if you care to join. It's not ready to RP just yet (I hope it will be by Monday), but can check it out now to see if you want to (There are five different Clans (Like species) but I'm thinking of adding two more (Unicorns and something else, I have to think about it). Here's a link: http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki So....as soon as I reply to Dead, I'll unban the IPs....if the ways he gave work....lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 15:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (this is my acctual siggie, do you get it?) No Vi. I'm not going back. The other poeple who's left to voice anything in this matter, it either Star, Wild, or Bird. Bird doesn't seem liked she'd cry over this, so It's most likely not her. Star said she wanted me to never talk to her again, so if it's her, then 'm not going back, that way I'll be doing what she wants, and if it's Wild, we can talk on here. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Apperentally I am crazy for what I'm about to say, but if you tell me their wikia name, and it's you, me (not dupre lol) and the other person, I'll consider getting back on [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Dead has told me that we are fine. So there isn't a real reason to get on for that, and since the person who was about to cry has left, there's no reason to get on either, espeically since I have an RP wiki to get up and running and my AP world history work to do. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) You're not even on it [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Link the IRC channel please. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:48,7/25/2012 19:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Seriouslly? Okay, I can take the emails, the threats, the every thing else, but really? You're going to lie to them, when I'm trying to make this all better? I dont like you Vi You dont like Me That much is obvious. But I've NEVER lied to you, about you, or done ANYTHING like that! But thats low I cant believe you. You may not have contacted the poliece. And I dont care if I get trown in jail too, if i EVER fined out you have eve said my name, much less talked about me, or said a lie about me. I am going strait to them. I dont care who you tell what, or what you tell someone Vi, or what one of us did, I will never ever so help me god apoligise to you ever aging. I will never except one form you ever again. If I see you edit on here, or any other wiki again, and it's not contribive by my standers, then I'm banning you. I DO NOT CARE VI '''You have crosed the the line for the last time with me. I'm done, end of story. If you reply to this, I'm banning you, just like you did me. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I''' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows']] 20:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I was wrong The title says it all. Talk about it me all you want, reply to this, if I think it is nessircay I'll ban you, if not, I wont. It's as simple as that. I've just got done reading a book (It's called Sati, by Christopher Pike, you should read it) and I've learned a lesson. I wont share it with you, because I hope you to will learn the very same lesson. I just want to say, I feel sad for you. I dont pity you, but I feel sad for you. You have to lie to people, or, you think you do, for them to like you. But you dont. Be yourself Vi. Yes you lied to Birchy and Stary, and Bird, they all told me so, and Star showed me where you did. I know why you lied, You were afraid they'd like me, and that either I'd turn them on you, or that they'd stop likeing you. But you are your own worst enemy. I say this in love, not in hate Vi, Megan, but the more you lie to people, the lest they'll want to be around you. Don't lie. You've lied about your parents, I know it. They may be "mean, or "harsh" but they love you, and all they do is out of love. They may spank you, but it's not because they like hitting you, it's because it is the only way they know they know how to teach you whats right and wrong. I wont lie to you, not twent minutes ago, I was ranting and raving about you to myself. But I finished the book and relised a thing, among others: What you, or anybody else says, about me doesn't matter, as long I love me, and like me, and think what I'm doing is right, then nothing else matters. I feel sad for you, that you have to lie to people, saying your parents hate you. If they did hate you Vi, you wouldn't have internet. You wouldn't be feed, heck, if they didn't like, love, and want you, you'd be in an adoption home. They do love you, and it's a shame that you dont know it. We too would love you more if you didn't lie to us. If you didn't tell us things like "My parents abuse me, they hate me, I just know it." Trying to get attention, we'd love you, even if your parents really didn't love you, but they do. Well, I've forgot the other stuff I was going to say, oh well, must not have been to important, I hope to see you around, and I hope you read the book and learn the lesson I have from it, if not, oh well, that's just what was ment to happen. Good bye Megan, I hope to see you around :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 04:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I wasnt going to reply, but this needs to be said: No Vi, I didn't get you banned. You got yourself banned, cause you're always causing drama. How does lying about what I said, saying I called people the B word, not get them hurt, or stoping me from hurting? Are really so stupid, that you cant see that hurts them? The only difference is, Is it's not me hurting them, it's you! You need to grow up, and relise when you make a mastake, and get punished for it, it's nobodies fault but your own. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 16:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I dont care how many times, nor to whom, you apoligise, you've gone to far too many times. I can't forgive you, you've lie to me, cused me out (when Zaffie and Birchy and Wetty (though she was away when it happened), ran me off two wikis, so no, and yeah, I did apoligise for it, but if you had stoped, and been as mature and as smart as you claim, and if I was truely bulling you as you say/said, you'd never have sent the damned email in the first place. And, maybe if you didn't reply, maybe I wont reply, I'm not going to just keep message you over and over, unless you reply to me! I'm not going to waste my life messageing you, unless you reply to me. And, while we're at it, you should be apoligising to me, since you we're lying about ME! So why dont you finally stop with all the B.S.? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 23:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Since you like to get other users involved in our business, I'll get involved in other users and you business Just thought that since Bird told me about this (and, she did defend you) and I was just check some stuff out, since I'm totally nosy and all, I should add my two sense, like you like to you, since your so great, why don't I copy you? So anyway, Arti called you names? Well, had I heard it from you, I wouldn't beleive a word (since we all know you like, like, about me, zaffie, and, I can barly believe this one, Star), but I heard it from Bird, so, I believe it, unless Arti tells me enough to think different or Zaffie said it didn't happen, cause I believe Zaffie. Yeah, so back on to the names, I saw the message you left her on your wiki, and God, you are soooooo warped. You are a lot worse that Arti, yes, Arti didn't listen to my side of things sometimes, and/or made odd, non-sense making choices, she's never called any one a bitch, like you have, many times, and she's never lied (to our knowledge). You said you lost respect for her? None of us have it for you, cause you don't deserve it. Vi, you are extreamly immature, if you think you never do anything wrong. Oh, and I'm heartless and don't know how to run a wiki? Well, atleast I don't lie and atleast I don't take out my person probelms on users, and tell them a sap, fake story to make it better. Also, you should stop leaving people messages, and then banning them, you coward. If your gonna leave messages like that, have the overies (since your a girl and dont have balls) to see what they have to say. So, I'm treating you like you treat others. You're banned for ever from everything on here. Have a nice day. Alright, Vi, here's the deal I'm doing this against my better judgement, only because it's late, and I havent thought this through long enough, but, as soon as I finish this message I'm unbanning you BUT there are speacil rules for you, just for the first three, and if needed six months of your being here. These only exist because of your past behaiover. They are not ment to hurt you, or offend you in anyway, this is just to protect everyone, the community, me, and yourself. They are as follows: #You must obey the rules to matter what #You must do as I, Bloodstar18, say, when pertaining to this wiki. This does not me you have no free will, it means if I tell you to add, or subtract a category, do it. If I tell you to say something to someone, you dont have to that. Do you see what I mean by this? #You can only upload two pictures a week. They may not break any wiki rule. #You can only have three current stories at one time, and you must be active on atleast one. The activity rule has been lenghtened, you should go look at it. #The three to six probation months will be severed not just in that time limit. I dont know how to phrase that otherwise, but what I mean is, you cant edit for a month, and then be gone six months. I count how many days you have been active, with a weeks worth of days for each month (IE minum three, maximum six) that you may use for any inactivity. #You cannot get on chat the first week, IRC or Wikian. You may chat with whatever system (talk pages or message walls) we are current using though. #You cannot advertise on this wiki for the first month #If you cause any drama, I am able to ban you at a moments notice, without having heard your side. I will, after having banned you, attempte to hear it, but if I dont believe it, or we cant work out a time/place to do so, then tough, sorry. #You cannot recieve any rights during your probation. This may exceed into your entire time here, depends on how you do. #Failure to comply with the following rules will result in a years bannment, at the minamum. Please sign your username here, -Violetofen4- Use your first name (real name, I know what it is, so go on ahead and just do it) here -Megan- And First, Middle, and last initial of your real name here -MRM- This will show that you agree to this contract of sorts. If you do not agree to it, then do not sign this. Your unbanment will stay incase you do eventually decide to sign this. I will copy and paste this into a user sub-page, protect it, to make sure this does not get deleted, altered, or otherwise affected. Thank you, and again, this was not ment to hurt/tease/enrage/enferiate/or ortherwise affect you, this is just a precaution. Good day, Admin siggie: Current Person Siggie with a time stamp: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 01:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it was so no-one could whipe it. It's now unlocked. Can you make your siggie page and your usder page please? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 13:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, you can edit :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 22:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 22:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) La Réponse No, sorry, but they arn't I've never really been a fan of them, if you can converted it into an epic poem, then it's fine. And it wasn't a stupid question, you're new :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 01:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :S And yes! I saw it on your rp wiki and I wanted to harvest the coding xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 01:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Use them as headings? What do you mean? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 01:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hrmm, so like, the page title? or what you put in heading two? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 16:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, my regular siggie with a time stap says the 28th and a week from then would be the fourth.....[[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 15:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban As I will be super busy tomorrow, I'm going to unban you after this message. Warning: This is not ment to antagonise you, but.... I don't think I should you chat-ban you, seeing as how you've been active on your RP wiki, but, as I did not include anything about having to be active for a week, just that it would be a week, before the ban is removed, I'll do it. But only because of my fault. You have also used up 5 days of your inactivity days (meaning you have 16 left, as of today) [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 18:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Herro? Everything okay? Hey Vi (lol, I was typing to fast and put Bi the first time xD), Is everything okay? You were hell-bent on joining ILWW, but now that you can write, you havent even came on..... Is everything okay? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 14:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I would never just delete a story (well, if it wasn't mine) but, if your gone for more that three months I will put them up for adoption....but, I think all of your published stuff is poetry, so, it doesn't matter anyway. See you when you decide to come back. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vi, your last contributive edit was the 28th of August, so, you've used 20 days of your reserve that leave about a week left...just letting you know [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 22:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Hey Vi, your last contributive edit was the 28th of August, so, you've used 30 days of your reserve. This is all of it. So, seeing as how I never said what would happen if you used it up (I didn't think you would), I'm going to give you a infinte chat ban. Seeing as how this follows the chat policy, you will be unblocked if you edit for a week, and since your under contract, I think I'm going to add an extra thing, five edits. So, if you make 5 edits, or 7 days in a row, you will be unblocked from chat. Have a nice day, Bloody Current siggie: [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 00:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin siggie: Hey Hey Vi, you haven't edited since Since September 13th, and that wasn't contributive. The last contributive edit was 'AUGUST' 28th. It's now Novembert 1. You have a weeks to edit your stories, since you've had plenty of time. your fanfics and/or original storys (not poems tho) are now up for adoption. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 15:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I just thought you might want to know, but your story has been adopted [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''I Will Punish You!]] 22:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh.. Sure I guess. Its all yours. -Hayleerhouse 22:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC)